The Street I Live On (Female style)
A parody of the Sesame Street ''song "The Street I Live On" with female characters Cast * Elmo - Giggles (''Happy Tree Friends) * Big Bird - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Snuffy - Peaches (Ice Age series) * Cookie Monster - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Zoe - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) * Ernie - Elsa (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Bert - Anna (Frozen) (DO NOT CHANGE THIS, PLEASE!!!) * Grover - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Telly Monster - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Baby Bear - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Talking Tree - Grandmother Willow (Pocahontas) * Rosita - Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Chickens - Ginger, Mrs. Tweedy, and Bunty (Chicken Run) * Gabi - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) * Oscar the Grouch - Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Dorothy - Cleo (Pinocchio) * Bob - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Luis and Maria - Peter and Lois Griffin (Family Guy) * Gordon and Susan - Homer and Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) * Miles - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Herry Monster (silent) - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) Lyrics Giggles: This is the street I live on. This is the street I know Here with my friends all around me The friends whom I love so... Aurora: All of our voices singing A song we love to share. Aurora and Peaches: Happy you're here to join us. Sweet music fills the air. All: La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la Shenzi: This is where I eat my zebras. Petunia: And I clean up and do ballet Elsa: Where I play with my little Olaf (Olaf giggles) Anna: And I feed the aliens each day Snow White: It is where I fly home from my travels Exhausted but still very cute. Belle: Every day, every night Jasmine: This place feels just right Grandmother Willow: It's the place where my roots talk root. All: La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la Elena: This is where I play my guitar And sometimes I shout "Ole!" Mavis: The street where I love to count chickens, one, two, three. Meg: And Mandy says... Mandy: Scram! Go away! Giggles: Now it's Cleo's turn to sing... All: La-la la la la la la La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la Danny: This is the street I live on. Peter and Lois: This is the street I know. Homer and Marge: Here with my friends all around me Bart: The friends whom I love so... All: All of our voices singing A song we love to share. Happy you're here to join us. Sweet music fills the air. La la la la-la la la la La-la la la la la la... Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Music Videos Category:Songs